Coincidência & Destino
by Beast Of Burden
Summary: Foram destinados a se odiar, mas coincidentemente acabaram de amando.


O destino desceu os olhos de Rose Weasley até a reportagem na página 6 do jornal matinal, a reportagem dizia que o seu ex-colega de escola, Scorpius Malfoy, havia sido promovido a chefe do departamento de "Danos por magia" do Hospital St. Mungos. Coincidentemente Rose havia sido promovida na mesma semana, agora era secretária sênior do gabinete do Ministro da Magia.

Rose sorriu ao ler a noticia e sua mente a levou há mais de uma década atrás... Lembrou-se de como ela havia "acidentalmente" fechado a porta da classe de poções na cara de Scorpius, e de como Scorpius havia também "acidentalmente" deixado seu malão cair nos pés de Rose quando fora visitar o dormitório de seu primo Albus.

Eles nasceram destinados a continuar a lendária briga de família, seu pai havia dito para não ser amiga de um Malfoy, e pelo jeito o senhor Malfoy havia dito algo parecido ao seu filho também. Mas tio Harry não havia dito nada sobre isso para Albus Severus.

Para Rose, Albus ser posto na Sonserina fora a mais pura coincidência, pois ele tinha tudo para ser um digno grifinório, e a coincidência fora maior ainda quando o primo favorito de Rose se tornara o melhor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius tinha certeza que Albus nascera destinado a quebrar regras de família.

Havia sido coincidência aquela vez em que em uma aula de História da Magia um sorteio mágico havia os juntado para um trabalho longo e tedioso sobre espadas e castelos. Mas só poderia ter sido o destino que havia deixado Scorpius sair naquela noite de inverno e a encontrado chorando sentada na escadaria da torre de astronomia por causa de um termino de namoro.

Era coincidência a habilidade quase extraordinária de Scorpius no xadrez bruxo ser igual a dela, e também foi por coincidência ela ter quebrado todas as peças mágicas de Scorpius em um ataque de raiva. Mas o destino a ajudou e fez com que Rose encontrasse um tabuleiro de xadrez parecidíssimo ao que Scorpius tinha. Durante uma semana inteira ela rezou para ele não notar a diferença, e ele fingiu não perceber que seu rei e rainha estavam dois centímetros maiores.

O destino havia se encarregado de manter os dois afastados, ela de baixo de pilhas e mais pilhas de documentos importantes e ele de frente com casos bizarros de bruxos acidentados. Mas a coincidência aprontou um jeito de cancelar uma reunião importante e de transferir um paciente para outro hospital para ambos poderem fazer suas compras natalinas.

A neve já havia começado a cair quando o destino fez com que eles se esbarrassem no Beco Diagonal, ela com mil sacolas e ele apenas com três. Rose riu e contou sobre a coincidência de ter lembrado de Scorpius há uns dias atrás, ele sorriu e a convidou para ir a um pub com seus amigos no próximo final de semana. O convite se perdeu entre conferências internacionais e reuniões adiantadas na cabeça de Rose e tudo a fez esquecer do convite.

Por destino ou coincidência, algumas semanas depois Rose fora até uma cafeteria pequena e meia escondida perto de seu apartamento, seus pés já estavam até costumados a andar até aquele lugar sempre que a cabeça estava cheia de problemas. Sempre pedia um café para acompanhar a leitura de algum livro que sua mãe lhe indicara.

Por coincidência ou destino, uma ex-paciente de Scorpius era dona de uma pequena cafeteria na parte trouxa de Londres e ela o fez prometer que iria visitar o seu estabelecimento qualquer dia. Lá havia cadeiras e mesas de madeira polida e um cheiro de bolo recém tirado do forno. Tudo ali lhe era familiar, especialmente aquele cabelo ruivo-escuro da garota sentada próxima a janela, ela segurava uma xícara entre os dedos e sua boca estava entre aberta.

Era uma tarde de domingo, e a ultima coisa que ambos esperavam era se encontrarem ali. O rapaz se aproximou e agora estava com as mãos no bolso a olhando sorrir.

- Olha só quem eu encontrei... – Disse a moça que ainda acreditava em coincidência.

- Ah, pare com isso – O rapaz que sabia que era destino girou os olhos – Era para ser assim.

* * *

N/A: Não sejam severos comigo, é a minha primeira Rose/Scorpius. Fiz ela na madrugada de um dia de folga há um tempo atrás, e o que me inspirou foi uma 'tiny story' do livro "The Tiny Book of Tiny Stories" do Joseph Gordon-Levitt.

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
